


Cavaliere e principessa dell'oscurità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un pipistrello innamorato [1]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gender Bender, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La principessa del cavaliere oscuro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn fest! col prompt:  
> Bruce Wayne/Fem!Tony Stark; Princess and knight.

Cavaliere e principessa dell'oscurità

Bruce guardò la giovane seduta sulla poltrona, si mise sulle punte dei piedi nudi e avanzò fino a lei. Si abbassò e con un fruscio le mise una collana di perle al collo abbronzato e le baciò una guancia.

"Non saresti dovuta venire a Gotham" sussurrò. Natasha piegò il capo all'indietro, sorrise socchiudendo le iridi castano scuro e allungò una mano sfiorando la guancia di Bruce.

"Avevo bisogno di un collier nuovo" scherzò. Bruce prese la mano di lei nella propria e le baciò la punta delle dita.

"Non è nuova" rispose. Le fece scendere la spallina utilizzando indice e pollice dell'altra mano e le baciò la pelle nell'incavo del collo.

"Era di mia madre" sussurrò dolcemente. Natasha sorrise, si alzò in piedi e girò attorno alla poltrona.

"Lo so. Per questo vale di più" disse. Sfilò le spalline del vestito e lo fece scivolare lungo il corpo abbronzato, rimanendo in intimo.

" _Ma_ sarebbe carino se un giorno tu riuscissi a prendere meno sul serio il titolo di 'cavaliere oscuro', Wayne". Aggiunse. Wayne le cinse il fianco con un braccio e con l'altra mano strinse quella di lei. La issò e la fece volteggiare intorno a sé. I suoi piedi nudi sfioravano il tappeto sotto di loro e si posavano anche sulla veste abbandonata di lei.

"Perché mai? Così posso fare di te la mia principessa oscura" rispose. La rimise a terra e si sfilò la maglia, lanciandola sul divano. Natasha ridacchiò, scosse il capo mettendosi i capelli scuri dietro la schiena e gli cinse le spalle. Fece leva sporgendosi fino alle sue labbra, lo baciò spingendolo verso il divano. Si scostò, sogghignò. "Principessa oscura, eh? Suona molto malvagio". Wayne si sedette sul divano, si fece cingere i fianchi dalle gambe liscie di lei e si sbottonò i pantaloni. Li abbassò, il petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava, i muscoli a tartaruga del suo ventre erano contratti.

"Non è malvagio, solo denso di misteri. Anche gli uomini buoni hanno segreti, my little sister" sussurrò seducente. Le sue iridi erano liquide e le pupille dilatate. Natasha gli passò le mani sui boxer, si puntellò sulle ginocchia per sollevarsi e abbassò la stoffa. "Non saprai cos'è davvero il mistero finché non riuscirai a sfilarmi il reggiseno senza aiuto" ribatté. Wayne le passò la mano tra i capelli, le fece piegare all'indietro la testa delicatamente e la baciò sulle labbra vermiglie ripetutamente, approfondendo il bacio con la lingua e si sporcò con il rossetto. Natasha gli passò il dito sul volto spalmando il rossetto.

"Sei un cavaliere troppo delicato, per essere oscuro" sussurrò. Si slacciò il reggiseno, lo tolse e prese una mano di Bruce mettendosela sui seni.

"Ed io sono una principessa davvero volgare". Scherzò. Bruce le accarezzò delicatamente il seno, glielo sollevò e le diede qualche bacio sul capezzolo sentendolo diventare turgido. Lo prese tra i denti e succhiò lentamente. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e le sue gote pallide divennero rosate. Si staccò e le sorrise.

"Sai essere meno volgare, se vuoi. E' solo che non vuoi" rispose. Natasha piegò il capo all'indietro mugolando di piacere, gli passò le mani sulle spalle e sul petto, strofinandosi su di lui.

"Dovrei volere?" sussurrò. Bruce strofinò il basso ventre contro l'inguine di lei, sentendo il proprio membro bruciargli e indurirsi. Le sfiorò le labbra con la lingua e le sorrise, gli occhi dalle iridi nere gli brillavano febbricitanti.

"Non decido io cosa devi volere tu" rispose. Natasha si sollevò facendo leva sulle spalle di lui, si sfilò le mutandine e sorrise maliziosa.

"Magari potrei dartelo comunque". Ridacchiò, strofinò la guancia contro quella di Wayne.

"Ok, questa era pessima" sussurrò, divertita. Bruce ridacchiò, si piegò in avanti e la baciò tra i seni, prese un lembo di pelle tra le labbra e succhiò, arrossandoglielo. Proseguì a baciare, lasciando una scia trasparente di saliva. Socchiuse gli occhi, le passò un dito sopra una ciglia facendola fremere e le avvicinò il dito alle labbra, accarezzandogliele.

"Dedici tu cosa concedere e cosa. In questa stanza sono stati custoditi segreti peggiori da generazioni" rispose. Con l'altra mano le accarezzò la spalla fino a sfiorare le perle candide della collana. Natasha gli prese la mano, la strinse con dolcezza e sorrise.

"Non è un segreto. Adoro il mio cavaliere nero" mormorò. Si strofinò su di lui, mugolò di piacere chiudendo gli occhi, divaricò le gambe calandosi lentamente lungo l'erezione di Wayne. Gemette piegando il capo all'indietro, gli graffiò una spalla stringendola. Bruce mugolò a sua volta di piacere, sporse il mento in avanti ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù. Diede un ritmo cadenzato, ansimando lentamente e cinse a sé la ragazza con un braccio, stringendo il bracciolo fino a conficcarci le unghie con l'altro. Natasha ansimò, le guance si arrossarono e gli occhi erano liquidi, poggiò il capo sulla spalla di lui aderendo al suo petto. Bruce proseguì a penetrarla, chinò il capo e la baciò sulla testa, sulla guancia e si sporse fino al collo. I loro movimenti facevano cigolare il divano sotto di loro. Natasha ansimò, strofinò i seni contro di lui mugolando e mosse il bacino in senso orario. Gli succhiò un orecchio, sospirò carezzandogli la schiena. Bruce accelerò il ritmo, venne con un mugolio stringendo gli occhi e il sudore gli scese lungo il viso. Sporco le proprie gambe e quelle di lei di liquido, macchiando la fodera del cuscino. Iniziò a diminuire la velocità, regolando il respiro.Sentì Bruce venire dentro di lei e gemette, mugolò di piacere affondando il capo contro il collo di lui. Venne a propria volta, baciandolo con foga sulle labbra. Si scostò, lo fece uscire da sé e si poggiò contro il petto dell'uomo, sorridendo.

"E' sempre un piacere venire a Gotham per te, mio cavaliere" mormorò.

 


	2. Ti darò l’universo

Ti darò l’universo

 

Bruce appoggiò le mani sul ginocchio, teneva le gambe accavallate. Guardò una mano dalle dita abbronzate scostare la tenda di un camerino. Una giovane donna ne uscì e osservò Wayne seduto su un divanetto. Sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra piene e socchiuse gli occhi. Le iridi castane della giovane brillavano di riflessi dorati e la luce del camerino risaltava su di esse con un leggero candore.

“Prendiamo anche questo, vero Batsy?” lo punzecchiò. Indicò il lungo vestito rosso che indossava, che faceva risaltare la collana di pietre blu luminescenti che portava al collo. Batman sorrise e mise entrambi i piedi per terra.

“Prendiamo anche tutto il negozio se vuoi” le disse. Si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse. Lei ridacchiò e si avvolse nella stoffa della tendina del camerino.

“Lo sai che con i miei soldi, potrei comprarmi tutta Gotham senza bisogno dei tuoi soldi, Wayne?” domandò. Bruce le scostò le ciocche castano scure e le baciò il collo muscoloso.

“Saresti bellissima anche solo con quella tendina addosso, amore mio”. Iniziò a dirle. Le appoggiò una mano sul fianco, la donna era alta la metà di lui.

“Però non ti comprerei il mondo perché non puoi permettertelo da sola. Sono a conoscenza che le tue finanze sono molto superiori alle mie, ma…”. Le mordicchiò la spalla lì dove c’era la spallina dell’abito rosso. “Voglio poter offrire qualsiasi cosa desidera a mia moglie, la regina per cui sono il cavaliere delle tenebre” bisbigliò al suo orecchio con voce inudibile. La donna socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non voglio essere la regina di Gotham, come Harley. Io voglio il mondo” lo stuzzicò. Bruce accarezzò il ventre leggermente rigonfio della donna.

“Ti darò l’universo” giurò.

 


End file.
